Veil
by SiRiUsLyInLuV71
Summary: Sirius is saved from the Veil by Hermione. Oneshot. Story way better than summary.


Title: Veil

Disclaimer: If I owned any fraction of HP, I would be rich!

Summary: Sirius is saved from the veil by Hermione. Oneshot.

Ship: Sirius/Hermione

Rating: K+

_**Veil**_

I was floating again, circling my way around the darkness. It was cold, silent, and blindingly dark. I was used to it. It felt as if I didn't see light for ages, to tell the truth, it wasn't much different from Azkaban, not at all. I continued my wandering, until finally I stopped abruptly. I thought I heard something. It was impossible. You couldn't hear anything inside the Veil. I haven't heard anything in years, I can't even hear my thoughts, but I swore I heard something.

Then I heard it again. The voice was like a beautiful symphony, full of eloquence. Maybe I am really starting to go mad; maybe hearing things is the first sign of insanity in the Veil.

I've been in here for ages; it's predictable that I am going to start losing my mind. Nothing else makes more sense.

Then I hear it again. But this time the melodic voice sounded clearer. It sounded as if the rhythmic voice was yearning for someone, calling for someone.

I tried to concentrate only on that sound, try to hear it again if I can. I strained the only one of my 5 senses that seemed to be working. I blocked out everything in my mind, even my own thoughts. And then, I heard it again. That beautiful voice and I finally heard what the voice was saying.

"Sirius" it rang melodically. After what felt like years, I felt my heart pounding vigorously in my chest. What was going on? Who was calling me? Is it finally over? Am I finally dead? Am I finally going to be released from this dreadful hell?

Suddenly I felt as if I was being pulled. Pulled at great force, toward a thin layer of light. I couldn't believe it, after years I am finally going to be released from this dreadful prison.

My heart pounds, I feel the weight of my body, I feel blood streaming through my dried veins, I feel air entering my lungs.

Blinding light fills my vision, and with a thud I am slammed into the cold marble ground. I feel warm soft hands touch my shoulder. I slowly open my eyes. I see blinding light; I close my eyes straight away. I feel as if I am waking up from one of the most dreadful slumbers of my life.

I feel the soft warm hands stoke my hair, telling me to open my eyes. My heart is still pounding. It felt as if it was making up for all of the lost time it has missed. My breathing is irregular, I am breathing more air than I can take in, but damn it feels good. Hands stoke my cheeks begging me to open my eyes.

I try again, and instead of blinding light, I see the face of the most beautiful thing I ever laid my eyes on. A radiant angel who saved my life.

My mind is clouded, and the only think I can comprehend is her beautiful pale face staring back at me.

She had the most beautiful hair. Soft honey ringlets, her cheeks were tinged with tears, and her eyes were the prettiest shade of brown. I wanted to lose myself in her beauty, the way I lost myself in the Veil. I take in her face almost greedily. It's been ages since I got a chance to even look at something, and her face couldn't have been a better blessing.

It feels like moments, until I hear her melodic voice ringing out to me again.

"Sirius" she whispered. And before I knew what happened, I feel the softest, most beautiful, and loving lips upon my own. The kiss was soul wrenching, emotional. It was as if she was trying to put years of longing in one kiss. I was in heaven, the best I felt in my life, before Azkaban.

And just as I began to respond, her lips were torn from mine. And I felt my head hit the cold marble again. The last thing I remember before I slip into unconsciousness was two rough hands, grabbing my own arms and hoisting me up.

* * *

I look at her closed brown eyes and shudder. She looked so peaceful, so content with herself. This woman brought light into my life when all was dark. She pulled me out of the greatest depths of darkness, filling my suffocating life with light.

I was suffocating before her, I was nothing but a mere soul waiting to be pulled into eternal darkness, or face blinding light. I waited, and waited, but nothing. No one realized that I was still alive inside the horrid Veil.

They believed me dead, the great Sirius Black dead. Ha. I am the man who spent 13 restless years in Azkaban without losing my sanity, I am the man who escaped Azkaban, and I am the man who evaded the Ministry over and over again. How can I be dead? How can they believe I am dead? Everyone thought I was finished, everyone except for one extraordinary woman, who is now lying so peacefully in front of me.

I want to reach out and stoke her hair peacefully, but I know I shouldn't, not in front of all these people. Ron was next to her clutching her warm hand across the bed, while Harry stood next to him, a comforting hand on his shoulder.

No one looks at my direction, not even Harry. It seems like the only person to actually take a good look at me was Hermione, and that was right after she pulled me out of the darkness.

The healer that was watching over her unconscious body before told us that she would wake soon enough. I look at her warm bed, and hold my breath. Surprisingly holding my breath isn't as uncomforting as I thought it would be it is just a reminder of what the Veil used to be like.

I continue gazing at her closed brown eyes, wishing with everything I have for her to open those orbs. I want to again suffocate myself into the bright brown orbs that saved my life. I need to. I need to see her open her eyes. It like a drug, I need her eyes, which is my new suffocation.

I want to lose myself within her, just like the Veil. Hermione saved from the Veil, but she trapped me in her own Veil, with no means to get out. I am attached to her, like the Veil. I can't stop.

I want to waltz right up to her bed, and shake her until she opens her eyes.

I feel my heart beat faster and faster. I saw her index finger twitch. I feel a tug in my stomach as I feel her eyes shudder, but her eyes don't open. Her mouth does.

In the tiniest melodic voice I hear her whisper "Sirius".

And like lightning, I am by her side. I snatch Ron's hand out of hers, and I slowly replace her empty hand with my own scarred hand. I hold her tightly, pleading that she would open her eyes so I can take in my drug.

My other hand finds her wild curly mane, and I gently stroke her hair. My name slips out of her lips once more, and I cannot stop the straying tear that left my eyes.

I stroke her hair more urgently wanting her to open her eyes.

"Sirius" she whispers again, almost trance like.

It was like she needed reassurance before she opened her eyes.

She needed to know that it was really me there before she opened her eyes.

I haven't spoken in years. I don't even remember what my own voice sounds like. I don't even trust myself to speak. Slowly and painfully I open my mouth but no sound comes out. It's almost as if I forget how to speak.

I try again, thinking of Hermione, and commanding my nerves to allow me to speak.

I hear a croak that sounds so unlike my own. It sounds like a croak of a broken man, who has lost everything in his life.

I feel her squeeze my hand at the sound of my voice, doesn't she understand that I need to see her open her eyes. Doesn't she understand I want to lose myself in the safe haven that her eyes give me?

Again I feel a squeeze in my hand. It feels so different to be able to feel again. Again, I try to speak. I force my voice box to say the word _'Hermione'_, loudly and clearly.

"Hermione" my voice whispers clearly.

I stare at her closed eyes, as she softly opens them, a trace of a smile tugging her lips.

Her bright brown orb finds my transparent grey ones. She truly smiles this time. And without a second thought, I bring my lips to hers, holding it there as if my life depending on it, never wanting to let this moment pass. This is my heaven, where I want to be for the rest of my life and that is kissing Hermione Granger.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: This is different. Very different from what I usually write. I read many fics about Sirius getting saved from the Veil by Hermione, but I never read one on his point of view. So I decided to write something different. It may seem a bit over the top, but I think I did a good job. LOL. Please read and Review, I would really appreciate it. **_


End file.
